Would It Matter
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: The second Jennifer looked up, It scared Derek to death. Her blue eyes had gone dark under her glasses. Her nails dug into the pale white skin on her palms. She held back a growl. She laughed a bit."If I wasn't here tomorrow. Would anybody care?"


**Story Tile: Would It Matter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grey's. If I did, Derek and Meredith would already have had a freaking baby already! Go McBaby. Haha.**

_Summery: _

**Couples In Story: **Derek | Meredith - Kayden | Addison - Owen | Cristina - Dean | Jennifer - Nicholas | Madison - Liam | Savannah

**Chapter Five: Butterfly Tattoo Girl.**

**Seattle, Washington**

**De Maebelle Saints High School**

**7:30 AM.**

Twenty five teenagers sat in the second class of the day, all of them talking to each other. Two emo kids in the back passed eye liner and nail polish back and forth. A couple cheerleaders talked "gossip" about God knows what and a few jocks, stoners and one geek whispered back and forth, the geek getting pelted with spit balls. One hit his wire rimmed glasses, causing him to wince a bit as he kept on typing away in his notebook.

One girl stood out of the others. She was five foot five, slim build and had long dark brown almost black hair in waves. She had on a black skirt with torn grey leggings under it, A grey tank top T-shirt with a silver necklace with a heart locket hanging from it. Her square brown wire rimmed glasses rested halfway on her nose, her blue eyes dull behind them. If it wasn't for her long leather duster jacket, Everyone could have seen the three scars on her left right inner wrist.

The girl pulled her hobo bag off her left shoulder and sat it by her seat. She pulled a math book, a red notebook and a black pen out of the black book bag. She shoved her hair behind her ears, leaning down to stare at her book at the teacher, Mrs. Wellment started to talk about well uh math stuff.

Once the bell rang, the girl stood up and walked to the hallway. While walking down the stairs someone bumped into her, causing the girl to fall. After nine steps, her books went flying on the hard blue floor and her head landed with a very loud smack as it made contact with the concrete floor.

The sex ed teacher, Mrs. Garrett ran over as the nurse called 911. She looked at the girl in wonder when she saw the red lights outside.

**Seattle, Washington**

**Mercy Grace Hospital**

**8:30 AM.**

Two EMTS rushed in a teenage girl. A nurse and two doctors, Dr. Meredith Grey and Dr. Jackson Harper. Meredith eyed the girl. The blond EMT, The cute one named Dane spoke up first. "Sixteen year old female, fell down the stairs at her high school. A few teenagers said she was pushed, a couple said she fell but her "best fried" Allison said it could have been a mix of both." he said. Meredith raised a ash brown eyebrow at the guy.

He lifted her left wrist up. A silver and pink medical ID bracelet was on her wrist. Meredith sighed "Page Dr. Derek Shepherd, Nurse Kaes." she said. "She has epilepsy." she said softly.

Within five minutes Derek in all his dark blue scrub glory was in the ER. He pulled a pen light from his pocket. She shined it into her dark blue grey eyes. She whined and closed her eyes at him.

Derek sighed "Pupils large and reactive. Get a CT scan to check for any bleeds. Probably a minor concussion as well." he said. He stuffed his hands into his pockets "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl groaned and sat up in bed, tugging at her IV before leaning back.

"Ow." she mumbled, holding her head.

"Jenni." she said softly. "Short for Jennifer." She groaned a bit "Jennifer Shepherd." she said.

Derek's blue eyes shined as he grinned. "Hmm. Well Jennifer you are in luck today. You seem to be fine. We'll get a CT to be sure. In the time though, we should give your parents a call, yeah?" he asked as he wrote something on her chart.

He waved Meredith and a nurse over. "Give nurse Kaes here your parents home or work numbers and while she tracks them down, Dr. Grey here is going to take a blood sample." he said.

Derek flashed a soothing grin to the teenager one last time before walking off to check on another patient. It wasn't five minutes later when Meredith was paging him back down to the ER.

Derek jogged down to the ER, worried something went wrong with Jennifer. It wasn't anything health related; _Physically_ anyway.

Meredith's tapped her hands on the inside of her lab coat and looked at Derek as she stood a couple feet away from Jennifer's ER bed. Her eyes held a sad look in them.

"D-Derek. When I went to draw some blood she asked if I could draw it from her right arm. Now seeing as her right arm got sprained in her fall down the stairs, I said no and went to draw blood from her left arm." she said.

Derek rose a black eyebrow at her. "And?" he asked.

Meredith's eyes got sadder. "She has three healed over scars on her wrist. Straight razor blade cuts." she half whispered.

Derek groaned and ran his fingers through his thick jet black hair. "Page Robins and Physic down here." He said. "I'll go see if I can squeeze anything out of her." he said softly.

Two hours later and tons of paper work, A doctor came down to talk to Jennifer.

Derek and the doctor walked into the private room Jennifer was just moved into.

The doctor held a hand out to Jennifer. "Jennifer, I'm Dr. Lyssa Summers, I'm here to…discuss the scars you have on your left wrist. Do you feel lonely Jennifer? Do your parents or friends not treat you well?" she asked.

The second Jennifer looked up, It scared Derek to death. Her blue eyes had gone dark under her glasses. Her nails dug into the pale white skin on her palms. She held back a growl. She laughed a bit.

"If I wasn't here tomorrow. Would anybody care? If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anyone lose sleep?" she asked.

Jennifer sat up and tugged on the IV in her right hand. She tugged it out, hard. Blood dripped down her hands, falling from her finger tips like broken dreams. A laugh fell over her lips as she fell to the floor, seizing. Derek grabbed a pillow, holding her down on the floor "Send for help!" He screamed to the other doctor who yelled for help.

Before they could get medicine into her body, Jennifer stopped moving. Derek checked her airways and pulse. She was alive. Derek looked down into her half closed blue eyes and for a second, The doctor felt pain for the teenage girl he barely knew.

He smoothed her black hair down away from her face and sighed a bit. "We'll help you Jennifer. Promise." he mumbled as he and another male doctor moved her into her bed.

Derek would help her; Even if it cost him his soul. He'd help this girl. The poor lonely girl who's heart was breaking.

It was then one of his sisters walked in, Vanessa. She was yet to marry. It shocked him why she was here.

"Derek! What are you doing to my daughter?" she screamed as she ran in.

Derek's eyes popped wide.

"Daughter?" he asked, shocked.

**AN: Get ready for a drama, love and romance my darlings. This story has it all. Love, Romance, Abuse, Cutting, Scars, Blood and family drama. Get ready dolls! Reviews would be nice. Next chapter Addison comes in, As well as Jennifer's "boyfriend" Nicholas.**


End file.
